Talk:Why Do You Like To Play Fish Wrangler
Jed Cauffield Hmm well where to start? I like to click Fish Now & when the fish I want doesn't appear, I like to use the Skip button. *I enjoy having a game I can play that has more than one way to communicate. *I like we to can edit things if we read it later & forgot a detail or context (Profiles & NF board, I hope it comes soon!) *I enjoy being able to pick the game up, and put it down. (Only since catching up & trying to race starting with Lucidia, has it become more of a obsession for better or worse.) *I enjoy any game I can say I played for near 6yrs. But all good things do come to a end. RIP: KoTC & CA *I like to space things out, but instead it might be easier to write all the changes together, just gather them up. But likely it'd gather dust too, and I'd never get around to posting it. *sighs* *I enjoy finding big or small things some might miss. If you leave all your big worries in a cup, there's little time for the smaller ones to be addressed, and they become eyesores or bigger issues, it overflows & overwhelms. If you fill your cup too high with small issues, then the bigger ones have trouble fitting inside. *I enjoy stating my opinion and allowing others to have theirs, as long as they don't tread on me to have mine. I don't like to be labeled, as that's not what the forums are about. How I write can vary & as my musical tastes. Aka I'm deep *I enjoy being heard in a public forum about something, so unless OP deletes their work, it's there for any & all to see. Some things aren't addressed, fixed or get answered, we can always see it for later. *I enjoy getting into the Top 100 for most quests. Determination helps. *I enjoy when Joe gives us our Deb polaroid for opening up Roperia. SEE Dec 2010 Changelog, Polaroid entry after 308 but before Toby Richards post. http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/2010_Changelog_Archives#December_2010 *Sometimes I like to reply to comments, and other times I don't touch some topics or replies with a 6 ft pole but you won't see that. *Even lurking is enjoyable (and Joe allows it or has yet put a means to show who views it). Although if this was a chat, then you wouldn't be able to tell if someone was online reading it but at least that they're in the same room & likely have already. *And I like that I can stay away from the forums in general. Good & Bad vibes with Egos, some that need constantly fed. *My best FW talks I have are actually one on one outside of the forum, but there is a need for a group too. And I can likely say others know me differently through those 1on1 talks too even some when I'm upset with them. *Sigs puzzles were the best, (while it lasted.) I enjoy to help others with them so they don't take as long or need more gold to do them. *I enjoy the escape at moments, as there's many times it hurts to complain about or think of the difficult things in the past or life outside a game. Most of the time it may seem I complain here, the answer is within the question or I provide a solution. *I enjoy helping others get ahead to reach their goals, and paying it forward. *I enjoy updating a database that helps others to find or lookup information so they can chase their goals. *I enjoy being able to look at the game with a multifaceted~~ view, as limitations only exist in one or a collective mind, not in the world. I believe nothing is impossible, only improbable. :) So if I or another can get Joe to fix it, others can enjoy it more right? I believe he can so maybe it seems I'm after him all the time to make things work out. ~~Example of that - See how there's a lot more female fish in Wahwahville? I believe Joe made Jillian, the Pwincess fish, as she resembles Kai very much. Now I think the 3rd island, Joe might make a fish that resembles or looks like himself! Only time will tell! (Although would it be cliche to have a Baby Ladies Knight Fish?) *I enjoy to use the Contact form for things like the above this as well (and Joe can vouch for that), and enjoy sometimes I'd also post here. Other times I'd just rather enjoy ONLY posting here as I want certain others besides Joe to weight in at times. Even if 30 people reply, that's only 1% of 3000+. So Joe or others might msg me personally if they had a issue with it, they don't or if they do, they know how to talk to me. Those are more personal but he could C&P it here for you as well. I realized not much gets done via complaining (unless it's a group supporting it) but including the solution helps. Try to read something I write as if it were your own words in a neutral 3rd party, and see if you feel different? And there's more, but I don't have the time to write it all out right now. -Jed C. ~(There was one called Neopets that was fun, but horrible customer support! RIP 1998-2002 hacked; 2003-2006 stopped. Note: If your kids play it, you might want to watch them, it's highly addictive.) Jeydo (talk) 01:36, May 12, 2015 (UTC)